


Gaginâl

by honeybearbee



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Boromir and Bilbo will be bros, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reincarnation, Verbal Abuse, Warning: Denethor being a shit dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir begins remembering things from a past life, things that don't make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bugging me since I first saw the idea floating around somewhere. It was basically Thorin, Fili, and Kili get reincarnated as Boromir, Merry, and Pippin. My idea was that only Thorin/Boromir remembers for various reasons and he's determined to make sure his nephews live this time. This is what I said on tumblr: "i keep thinking abt writing a fic where thorin is reincarnated into boromir and fili and kili are reincarnated into merry and pippin and thorin/boromir has to make sure fili/merry and kili/pippin live.
> 
> and he like half remembers things from being thorin and gets confused. he’s convinced he should have a sister and gets FURIOUS when denethor (who he sees as thror) is mean to faramir (who he sees as frerin). and just. yes."
> 
> People seemed to like it and I thought I'd try to write it. I posted this first bit on tumblr but it was pretty late at night so I didn't get much feedback. I really want to do justice to the prompt. Let me know how it is or if anything needs improving.

The first thing Boromir remembered about his other life was that he had died. He was nine and Fre– no Faramir, was four. Boromir thought it was a bad dream at first, but it was so detailed. There was an orc, almost pale and not like any other orc he had ever seen, not that he had seen many. The next day he went to the library, dragging Fre– no Faramir, behind him. He asked Glallyn, the head librarian, for a book about orc battles. 

Glallyn blinked and asked, “Any specific battle, my lord?”

Boromir frowned. “It was a long time ago and it had dwarves and elves and men, I think.”

“Ah, the Battle of the Five Armies, yes that is very famous.” Glallyn went to find the book. “Where did you hear of it?”

“Owonnyn must have mentioned it. I do like hearing about battles.”

Glallyn laughed. “That you do.” He smiled down at the boys. “Would Master Faramir like a book?”

Faramir hid behind Boromir and nodded shyly, his thumb in his mouth. “Elves please,” he said softly.

“I can read it to him,” Boromir puffed up proudly.

“Of course you can!” Glallyn found another book and handed both to Boromir. “Be careful with them please, they are quite old.”

Boromir nodded seriously and left the library. He and Fre– _no_ Faramir, marched down the hallways and made a left turn into the family quarters. There was a crash and some yelling. Faramir jumped and huddled closer to Boromir.

“Don’t worry brother, I’ll protect you from gr– father,” Boromir scowled. Denethor spent too much time in his room with that black circle. He would make him go mad. Again. _No, not again. Father was never mad._ Boromir shook his head to chase away those thoughts and tugged Faramir into their room. They jumped onto Boromir’s bed and cuddled next to each other.

“Faramir, can you look at the pictures in your book for a bit, while I read mine?”

Faramir nodded and began flipping through his book. Boromir watched him fondly for some time before reading his book.


	2. Chapter 2

The only person Boromir told about his other life was Faramir, who was the only one to believe him. He was twelve and Faramir was seven. Father had sent them both to bed without dinner because Boromir threw a fit, demanding to know where his sister was. Even after being told by Father that he had no sister, Boromir yelled for her.

_”Dis! I demand to see her! What have you done with her Grandfather?” he shouted and storming at Denethor. “Her hair is like gold, but it is not! You cannot keep her from me! Frerin, please!” He had begged Faramir._

_Faramir had helped to look, under the table and behind chairs, but shook his head. “She isn’t here,” he said quietly._

_That threw Denethor into a rage. “You! You let your brother’s madness continue! You encourage it!” Denethor made to strike Faramir, but Boromir was quicker and tackled his father to the ground._

_“You shall not touch him!” he roared into his father’s face._

_The guards gently pulled him off and led him and Faramir to their rooms._

_“I’ll bring you food later, my lord,” Owonnyn said with a wink._

Now, Boromir was hiding his face in his pillow, crying.

“It’s alright, Bo,” Faramir said. He placed a hand on his brother’s back.

“It’s not,” Boromir sobbed. “I’m mad! You heard father.”

“Father isn’t always right,” Faramir said hotly. “Tell me about our sister.”

Boromir sat up and stared straight into Faramir’s eyes. His brother believed him utterly. He felt his heart flutter. _He shall live this time and be happy, even if I must die,_ he thought wildly.

And so Boromir told Faramir everything, all of his dreams and visions about his past life. “I cannot seem to separate them. They keep blending, as if something has gone wrong.”

Faramir frowned. “What if I am this Frerin and you are Thorin?”

“Dwarves have a different afterlife than Men don’t they?” Boromir asked.

Faramir shrugged. “I don’t know any Dwarves.”

“Gandalf does,” Boromir said, eyes alight with an idea. “He’s coming in a few days. We could ask him!”

“Yes!” Faramir grinned.

Then their stomachs rumbled. They looked at each other slyly before breaking down into laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucker has an outline and chapters will get longer \o/ It looks to be a long one folks.
> 
>  **Bold** is Khuzdul. Let me know if you see any mistakes!

Days later, after Gandalf had arrived, Boromir was vexed. Denethor kept Gandalf away from both boys. His father thought Gandalf would be a bad influence. Boromir scowled as he absently focused on the training going on in front of him. He had just started training last week and was already far superior to any of his age mates. Plus, he still had classes to train him as the heir to the Stewardship, which he also excelled at. Faramir only had regular classes, but in a few years he’d be in the same position as Boromir.

 _But better than me. Frerin was always better than me,_ he thought proudly. _Faramir._ He corrected with a shake of his head, then turned to look back up at the tower which Gandalf was probably in. _I need to get up there._

“Boromir!” Owonnyn called out. “It’s your turn.”

“Okay,” he replied. _I need a Dwalin. None of them are a good sparring partner, they give in too easily since I’m the heir. At least Dwalin fought back._ Boromir shook his head again and focused on the opponent in front of him.

****

Later that night Boromir and Faramir snuck out of their room and out of the family wing. They paused at an intersection and turned left towards the guest rooms.

“Which room do you think he’s in?” whispered Faramir as the looked down at the rows of doors.

Boromir bit his lip in concentration. “Maybe near the front, since we don’t have any other visitors.”

Faramir nodded and he knocked on the first door. Boromir held his breath. _Fre–Faramir was always braver than me. No matter what father says._

The door didn’t open, so Faramir marched across the hall and knocked on that one. Boromir kept a lookout as Faramir kept knocking on doors. Not a single one opened.

“Where could he be?” Faramir asked crossly. “He can’t be in any other wing. Father wouldn’t allow it.”

“He could be in the library?” Boromir guessed.

“We can’t make it there!” wailed Faramir. “There are too many guards!”

“And why would you need to?” asked a gruff voice from behind Boromir.

Faramir stared wide eyed as Boromir turned around.

“Gandalf!” he cried and threw himself at the Wizard. “My old friend, it’s been too long.”

“Old friend?” Gandalf asked confusedly, while hugging Boromir.

Boromir pulled back with frown. “Yes, that is why Faramir and I came to speak to you.”

Faramir waved. Gandalf blinked at the brothers, but nodded.

“All right then, follow me.” He lead them back to the first room.

“I knew it,” whispered Faramir. Boromir pinched his brother in the side. Faramir squeaked. Boromir stifled a giggle when Gandalf turned to look at them.

“Hmmph,” the Wizard huffed and showed them into his room. “What can I do for you boys?”

Boromir stood at attention as Faramir wandered around. “I’m Thorin Oakenshield II, son of Thrain, son of Thror and of the line of Durin.” He paused watching Gandalf’s impassive face before saying, “I’m also Boromir, son of Denethor and heir to the Stewardship of Gondor.”

“I see. And why do you say that?” Gandalf asked as he grabbed his pipe and lit it.

“He’s had dreams,” Faramir said offhandedly as he looked over Gandalf’s books. “He calls me Frerin and looks for Dis.”

“And what does your father think?”

“Father thinks I’m insane, but I’m not. I remember my,” Boromir choked on his tears as his voice broke. “My sister-sons and Dwalin and Balin and Bilbo. Oh by the Valar, Bilbo.”

“I see.” Gandalf turned to Faramir and asked, “What do you think of it?”

Faramir looked up from a book and shrugged. “I don’t care. If he says he’s Thorin and I’m Frerin, then we are. I do wonder about Dis though.”

“She’s alive and well in Erebor.”

“Oh, thank Mahal,” Boromir moaned as he sank into a chair across from Gandalf. “She must have been so angry.”

“Hmm,” Gandalf hummed. “How did you come by Oakenshield?”

“I used an oak branch as a shield when Azog tried to kill me and after he killed my Grandfather. Then I wounded him.”

“You did not kill him?”

“You know I didn’t,” Boromir scowled. “He attacked us on the way to reclaim Erebor and our Burglar saved me. Multiple times and even from myself,” Boromir trailed off.

“Hmmm,” Gandalf said again. “ **Ma zatâbhyûrizu galabur** ,” he started. 

“ **Zatâbhyûrizu mohilur** ,” Boromir finished.

“ **Khuzd tada ma ublûri zuzna** ,” Gandalf said.

Boromir continued, “ **Ma furukhî sakh ghelekh**. And I couldn’t endure the bad.”

“Don’t say that,” Faramir said as he moved over to hug his brother. You did everything you could.”

“Yes, yes, you did,” Gandalf said faintly as he puffed on his pipe.

“You believe me?”

“I do. However, I urge you to keep this from Denethor.”

“I already have been. I haven’t made any mistakes in his presence for years.”

“Good. Continue to keep a tight reign on it. Only tell Faramir if you need to get it out.”

Boromir nodded fiercely. “He’s my closest confidant.” Faramir beamed at the praise.

“Fine, fine. Now, it is late and you two should be getting to bed, but do come see me tomorrow,” Gandalf smiled.

Both boys nodded, but before they left, Boromir asked, “Will you...will you tell me of my family? the Company I mean.”

Gandalf smiled softly. “Yes, I shall.”

“Thank you, Gandalf,” Boromir said quietly as he and Faramir slipped into the shadows and back to their rooms.

“Glad I can help, old friend,” Gandalf replied as the boys turned the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a Khuzdul phrase dictionary which I was glad for because I wasn't looking forward to butchering the language with random words.
> 
> 1\. Ma zatâbhyûrizu galabur, zatâbhyûrizu mohilur = Do not be wise in words - be wise in deeds.  
> 2\. Khuzd tada ma ublûri zuzna, ma furukhî sakh ghelekh = A dwarf that can't endure the bad, will not live to see the good.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Gandalf left, he told Boromir of the Company and his family. Dain was the current King Under the Mountain, with Dis as an advisor. Balin, Oin, and Ori had recently left for Moria. Dwalin had married a dwarrowdam and had a passel of children, some of whom he named after Thorin, Fili, Kili, Frerin, and Balin. Gloin and his wife had had another child, a daughter, and little Gimli was quite grown up and a credit to the Dwarven race. Dori opened a shop up in Erebor, with an outlet in Dale. Nori, well, no one quite knew what Nori was doing, but he was alive. Bofur worked in the mines and was well respected. Bifur made toys for the dwarven children, while Bombur pulled double duty as cook and architect.

Boromir had cried in Gandalf’s robes when the Wizard told him of Bilbo.

“Now, now. He is fine and happy. Little Frodo is doing him well,” Gandalf soothed.

“I’m just glad to know he still lives,” Boromir hiccupped. “Hobbits don’t have a long lifespan.”

Gandalf hummed. “No, they do not.” His gaze seemed far away, but a cough at the door shook him out of it. “Ah, Faramir. Are you here for your brother?”

Faramir nodded. “Father is looking for him.”

Boromir’s mouth thinned, but he pulled away from Gandalf and wiped at his face. “How do I look?”

“Tired,” Faramir said truthfully. “But I don’t think Father will really notice.”

Gandalf hummed. “I shall see you boys at dinner.”

They said their goodbyes and went to face Denethor together.

****

As time went on, Boromir was able to separate out the memories of Thorin from his own. Faramir encouraged him to keep a journal of the Dwarven King’s memories, which Boromir wrote in a code only he and Faramir knew.

While Boromir and Faramir grew and their combat skills improved, Denethor could only see the bad in Faramir.

 _There is no bad in Faramir, you old fool,_ Boromir seethed silently over a family dinner. He used to speak up to Denethor, but that only made it worse, so he stopped. Faramir also stayed silent and took the abuse that Denethor hurled at him. Sometimes the guards would shift uncomfortably, but otherwise stayed still. Boromir knew all the guards were loyal to himself and Faramir. _Especially Faramir._

Since Boromir could not take out his aggression on his father, he took it out on the battlefield. By the time he was sixteen, Boromir was already renowned around Gondor as being an excellent fighter. The people loved him because he was so fierce and showed no mercy to any Orc. He was also kind and helpful to his people. He and Faramir spent many hours with the people in Minas Tirith, helping them in anyway possible, while Denethor stayed up in the White Tower looking into his black ball.

 _I will not let madness touch me,_ Boromir repeated to himself every morning as he woke up. His father was mad, and he was sure the madness of the Durin line was in him as well.

****

_3018_

When he woke up on the 19th of June, and went down to breakfast, Denethor was smiling. Boromir shot a glance at Faramir, who shrugged slightly.

“Father, you look...happy,” Boromir said cautiously as he sat down.

“I am, my boy,” Denethor beamed at his eldest son. He took a bite of an apple and said, “The people are in awe of your courage. You do much better on the battlefield than Faramir. I’m told he only killed seven orcs, while you killed closer to twenty.”

Faramir stiffened, but said nothing. Boromir narrowed his eyes at his father and spoke up, “Faramir only killed seven orcs because he was helping a family escape the ruins.”

“Hiding behind his big brother, like he has always done,” Denethor sniffed derisively.

Boromir’s left hand clenched into a fist and he slammed it down on the table. His father and brother jumped in surprise. “Faramir is a far better fighter than you or I! He was doing what you will not do, which is save our people! If I was forced to choose between you, I would choose Faramir and let you _burn_ ,” Boromir hissed out the last word. He left the table and heard his chair clatter to the floor. He knew Faramir was right on his heels.

“Rough night?” Faramir asked softly.

“The dragon sickness again,” Boromir said curtly. “And a dream of darkness and thunder.”

“ _Seek for the Sword that was broken: In Imladris it dwells_?” Faramir ventured carefully.

Boromir stopped and turned to his brother. “Yes. How do you know?”

“I had the same dream. I do not know what it means. I wish Gandalf was here.”

“We can ask father later, after he has seen his black orb. He will forget my outburst.”

Faramir sighed. “He gets worse everyday.”

“I know.”

****

The next day, Boromir learned what the dream he shared with Faramir meant as the forces of Mordor attacked Osgiliath.

The Dark Lord had come back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes i'm back after a very long break! sorry about that all my muses left me for awhile it seems.

“You should be the one going,” Boromir said as he packed his bags. “You’re the better diplomat. My temper gets the better of me.”

“Don’t I know it,” Faramir laughed. He stepped forward and laid a hand on Boromir’s shoulder. “You’ll do fine, brother. Gandalf will be there.”

Boromir sighed. “And so will Lord Elrond.”

“Try not to pee in his fountain this time.”

“Shut up,” Boromir scowled. “I’ll be much more well behaved.”

Faramir snorted.

“I will!”

“Sure, brother.”

Boromir narrowed his eyes and pounced on Faramir. The brother scuffled playfully until a knock sounded on the door. Owonnyn poked his head and laughed.

“Up you brats, Boromir must go to the Council,” he said.

“You will watch out for Faramir while I’m gone, won’t you Owonnyn?” Boromir asked as he stood.

“Yes, we all will.”

“Good.” He grabbed his bag and helped Faramir up into a hug. “Be careful, brother.”

“I will,” Faramir said faintly.

They knocked heads lightly and Boromir strode out of the room.

****

As Boromir rode into Rivendell, a sense of nostalgia washed over him. _Ah, when we came and caused chaos here is a good memory. I can’t exactly apologize though, that wouldn’t make much sense._ He got off his horse and bowed to Lord Elrond.

“A pleasure to meet you, my lord,” Boromir said courteously. “My...mother often spoke good things about you.”

Elrond bowed back. “Your mother was a very kind person.” Elrond stared at him, and Boromir smiled back. The Elf shook his head and motioned to another Elf.

“Lindir will show you to your room.”

Boromir felt his smile so a bit stilted. “Thank you. I would appreciate a bath and food.”

“Of course.”

He followed behind Lindir and said to himself, _I apologize for me and my Company_. He only smiled blandly as Lindir left him.

“Damn it,” he cursed.

****

Boromir walked up the steps of Elrond’s library. He looked at the painting on the wall and sucked in a breath. He spun around and saw Narsil on the pedestal. He noticed another Man nearby and smiled slightly. Boromir kept his focus on the sword and approached cautiously.

“The Shards of Narsil,” he whispered. He picked up the hilt and ran a finger down the broken blade. He hissed when it broke his skin. “Still sharp,” he joked.

The other Man didn’t reply.

 _Right. Well. Fre-Faramir would laugh._ He put the hilt back and walked away. He paused as it fell to the ground, but kept going. _The relics of the past will only drag me down._

****

Boromir walked around Rivendell, exploring it in the way he never would have sixty years ago. As he walked through gardens and down hallways, he heard singing. Dwarven singing to be exact.

Boromir felt his breath leave him and he leaned against the wall, a hand over his heart. _I had forgotten that Dwarves were coming. Please let it be anyone I don’t know._

“Are you alright, laddie?” a gruff voice said.

Boromir blinked down and stared into the eyes of Gloin. Next to him was what could have been his twin.

“Fine, just, uh, out of breath,” Boromir said. He straighten and bowed. “Boromir, son of Denethor, at your service.”

Gloin stared at him strangely, but replied, “Gloin, son of Groin, at yours.”

“Gimli, son of Gloin,” the other Dwarf spoke up. “That’s a very Dwarvish greeting,” he said suspiciously.

“We’ve had some Dwarven visitors in Minas Tirith, and that’s how they introduced themselves. I just thought you might appreciate it,” Boromir finished awkwardly.

“Aye,” Gloin laughed. “That we do.” He clapped Boromir on the back. Boromir stumbled a little, but regained his balance. 

“Out of breath you say?” Gloin continued. “You know we Dwarves are natural sprinters, very dangerous over short distances.”

Boromir laughed and followed Gloin and Gimli into their rooms. He might as well become friends with his people while he was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah that quote is from the movie

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is honeybearbee.tumblr.com in case you were curious. Gaginâl means 'the repeater' in Khuzdul.


End file.
